


Шарф — только повод

by FemNapSolo



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Breathplay, F/F, Shoe Kink, Theft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemNapSolo/pseuds/FemNapSolo
Summary: 007 дурманит и отравляет все мысли хуже всякого ядовитого цветка, заставляет терять контроль и делать то, что априори не сделала бы хакер в ясности. 007 — хорошее оружие, но оно действует не только против врагов, но и союзников. Поэтому сейчас хакер стоит в своей гостиной, вдыхая аромат чужих духов, исходящих от черного тканевого шарфа, и разрывается от стыда из-за содеянного и от удовольствия ощущать рядом хоть частицу своей несбыточной мечты. Узнает ли Бонд? Конечно, узнает.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Kudos: 7





	Шарф — только повод

**Author's Note:**

> АХТУНГ: кинк на кражу вещей своего краша!  
Очень горячая постельная сцена.
> 
> NEW! Коллаж:  
https://sun9-44.userapi.com/c857332/v857332765/10612/zcSdAZnaANU.jpg

Джефф любит фильмы 50х — 60х, еще с детства. А еще Джефф с детства осознала, что мужчины — это не ее, глядя на статных женщин на экране, которые поправляют светлые кудри и грациозно проходят на каблуках мимо мужчин с холодностью во взгляде. Бутройт готова как тарантиновский Билл сосать пальцы, глядя на роскошную блондинку, вертящую так и сяк мужчинами. Будучи юной девушкой, Джефф морщится от наивной дурочки Мэрилин Монро, которая к тому же крашенная шатенка. Зато Катрин Денев, Бриджит Бордо, Вирна Лиззи, Анита Экберг становятся секс-символами Джефф на долгие года. Бутройт долгие годы своей крышесносящей юности ищет ту самую, прогибаясь под похожие варианты, подчиняясь им и ошибаясь, очень сильно ошибаясь до пустоты в груди после каждого хлопка дверью и удаляющегося стука каблука.«Извини, я больше по мужчинам», «Ты ебанутая извращенка», «Было весело, но мне пора» ранят не хуже ножа в живот. Но попав в поле зрения МИ-6 и получив вакантное место в техотделе, Кью прячет свою слабость. И сначала получается: нет ничего лучше такого места работы, которое позволяет тебе забыть о своих любовных неудачах и посвятить себя всецело тому, что получается лучше всего, и получать за это деньги. А если в техотделе нет еще и нужного типажа, то жить становится еще легче. И Кью, теперь Джефф так зовут, заводит себе друзей в виде добродушной семейной женщины Билли Таннер и авантюристки Иви Манипенни.

Кью координирует 006, и она испытывает самую что ни на есть дружескую привязанность к Алеку, которая становится взаимной. Тревельян приносит стаканчик приторно сладкого капучино из Монмауф, и Кью сдержанно благодарит его с улыбкой, хотя не переваривает эту кофеиновую бурду, предпочитая чай. Но разве будут ли интересоваться агенты с двумя нулями и лицензиями на убийство, что их квартирмейстеры предпочитают? Кью благодарна и дешевому стаканчику кофе. Но, однако и этот ритуал исчез, стоило М перевести Бутройт на координацию к другому агенту. О 007 слагают легенды по всему офису МИ-6, и одаренный хакер была бы к ним равнодушна, если бы не встретила эту «легенду» своими глазами.

В национальной галерее почти пусто. Кью проходит через залы, даже не задумываясь о том, с кем ей предстоит работать. «А вот и нужная картина», — шепчет себе под нос Кью впопыхах, а затем замечает человека напротив картины и замирает, сфокусировав взгляд на женщине. Она сидит на стуле, слегка сгорбившись и неотрывно глядя на шедевр Тернера сосредоточенным взглядом; ее светлые, средней длины волосы заправлены только с одной стороны за ухо, а скрещенные пальцы уместились на скамейке, между коленей. На ней темно-синий плащ с небольшим воротником, белоснежная рубашка, расстегнутая на три пуговицы, серые отглаженные по стрелкам брюки. Рядом на скамейке покоится небольшая сумка из черной кожи, а на одном из запястий поблескивают швейцарские часы. Кью задерживает дыхание, пытаясь справиться с волнением. «Это должно быть какая-то ирония от какой-то престарелой маразматичной комедиантки», — мысленно буркает Кью, не зная на кого злиться: на М или же на судьбу, которая тоже входит под понятие престарелая. Поэтому, когда Кью садится рядом с агентом, которая, казалось, не шелохнулась и вовсе, хакеру хочется язвить. И поэтому ерничает, применяя метафоры:  
— Грустно смотреть на эту картину. Могучее боевое судно за ненадобностью идет на металлолом. Но время неумолимо, не правда ли? А что видите вы?  
Кью смотрит на секунду на задумчивого агента, скользящего взглядом по полу галереи, и юный гений отмечает, что ее будущая партнерша на работе намного старше, чем она. Мысль вспыхивает в ее голове, как спичка, и если бы не остатки самообладания, то квартирмейстер сейчас бы сидела с щеками цвета алой розы.  
— Большущий корабль. Извините, — отрезает Бонд и почти встает со скамьи, отодвигаясь.  
— 007, — торопливо говорит Кью, надеясь, что спешка в ее голосе не была слышна. «Останься, пожалуйста», — просит Кью мысленно, но вместо этого говорит заученную фразу: — Я ваш новый квартирмейстер.  
— Это какая-то шутка? — спрашивает Бонд без удивления в голосе, продолжая также смотреть в сторону. Это похоже на игру или проверку, но Кью склонна думать про первый вариант, принимая правила:  
— Это потому что я не в белом халате?  
И ни одного взгляда на агента.  
— Потому что вы слишком юны, — Кью почти вздрагивает от стального женского голоса, и теперь хакер верит всем, кто говорил, что 007 — идеальное оружие — она убивает и голосом и руками.  
— Моя внешность вряд ли имеет значение, — парирует квартирмейстер и отмечает, что ее голос слишком мягкий, слишком отличный от голоса собеседницы.  
— Ваш опыт — имеет, — кратко отвечает Бонд, и Кью готова поклясться, что из 007 вышел бы отличный спартанец с их лаконичностью.  
— Возраст — это не гарантия успеха, — вздыхает Кью, размышляя, когда ее начнут воспринимать серьезней.  
— А молодость не гарантия свежих решений, — говорит 007, заставляя вспомнить о разнице в возрасте, и хакер начинает думать, что разговор принимает наставительный характер. Кью мысленно злится, но все же торопливо выдает, надеясь, что ее не перебьют, хоть для Бонд это не характерно:  
— Всего за один вечер я могу доставить им больше неприятностей, сидя в пижаме перед ноутбуком, чем вы за год оперативной работы.  
Бонд повернулась к ней лицом, и Кью искренне пожалела, что вякнула про пижаму.  
— Тогда зачем нужна я? — спрашивает Бонд, глядя своими невыносимыми голубыми глазами на Кью и прожигая взглядом ее щеку. Кью даже замечает тень улыбки на ее лице. Черт.  
— Всё-таки иногда надо и пострелять, — квартирмейстер признает свой проигрыш, но никак не выдает это на лице. И да, она не повернется и не взглянет ей в лицо, нет уж.  
— Ну, или побегать. Ведь в пижаме далеко не убежишь, — а вот это уже явная насмешка.  
— Кью, — окликает Бонд, и хакер непроизвольно поворачивает голову. Повелась как маленькая девчонка, бегущая на зов своей мамы, и теперь игра точно проиграна. Впрочем, Бонд все также смотрит на неё с легкой улыбкой, и не улыбнуться в ответ невозможно.  
—007.  
И они жмут друг другу руки. Проверка пройдена.

Кью не влюблена, нет, совсем нет. Ну вот ни капельки. Просто она думает о Бонд все двадцать четыре часа в сутки и не только на работе. Просто 007 дурманит и отравляет все мысли хуже всякого ядовитого цветка, заставляет терять контроль и делать то, что априори не сделала бы хакер в ясности. 007 — хорошее оружие, но оно действует не только против врагов, но и союзников. Поэтому сейчас хакер стоит в своей гостиной, вдыхая аромат чужих духов, исходящих от темного тканевого шарфа, и разрывается от стыда из-за содеянного и от удовольствия ощущать рядом хоть частицу своей несбыточной мечты. Узнает ли Бонд? Конечно, но пока стук каблуков от нее не удалился, и не послышался хлопок дверью, можно отложить беспокойства на потом.  
Будет ли больно? Конечно, еще больнее, чем прежде, но Кью — чертова мазохистка.  
На самом деле, взять (не украсть) шарф было просто: прежде чем Бонд заявлялась в техотдел или же к М, она оставляла свой плащ вместе с шарфом в своем кабинете — у Кью вообще создавалось впечатление, что ее личный кабинет выполнял функцию лишь гардеробной. Поэтому, пока 007 присутствовала у М, Кью решила устроить себе незапланированный обед, благо статус это позволял, да и квартирмейстер уже несколько часов ничего не ела. Однако по пути в кафетерий, хакер успела прошмыгнуть в кабинет 007, взяла шарф, спрятав его в небольшом бумажном пакете, а затем после кафетерия вернулась с несколькими пакетами еды в офис, внезапно решив для всех пообедать на рабочем месте.  
Никто из миньонов, так Кью ласково называла своих подчиненных, не заподозрил своего босса в странном поведении: в конце концов, у юного хакера проблемы с доверием и склонность к социофобии, так что на все бзыки лишь разводили руками. А вот проницательности М не занимать: когда Бонд зашла вместе с ней в кабинет и не обнаружила своего шарфа, седая женщина с иронией отметила: «Кажется, в Вас кто-то влюбился».

Это случилось. Кью даже не надо было щёлкать выключателем, чтобы узнать, что за гость к ней пришел. Но Кью все же включила свет, делая вид, что ничего не произошло. Хотя сердцебиение отзывалось гулким стуком в ушах, а руки предательски дрожали, позволяя сумкам рухнуть на пол.  
— О, 007, — нарочито устало произнесла Кью, поднимая уже второй раз из-за волнения рассыпавшиеся яблоки.— Какими судьбами?  
Одно из яблок покатилось к каблуку Бонд, и та подняла его, поглаживая пальцами.  
— По-моему, Вы сами, Кью, настаивали на моем визите.  
И кивнула в сторону шарфа.  
— Я могу все объяснить, — вздохнула Кью, поднимаясь с пола и виновато взглянув на восседающую в кресле гостью. Та сидела в темно-синем платье с закрытой шеей и открытыми плечами, пшеничные волосы были собраны в конский хвост, а каблук туфель был заинтересованно направлен в сторону Кью.  
— Пожалуй, я выслушаю парочку твоих оправданий, — произнесла Бонд с отсутствием эмоций в голосе, однако, когда Кью оторвала взгляд от рассыпавшихся яблок, она столкнулась с насмешкой в голубых прищурившихся глазах. Ну вот опять.  
— Квартирмейстерам недостаточно платят и они не могут купить себе шарф, чтобы согреть свою тонкую шею?  
Бонд издала хриплый смешок, словно ее горло только что обожгло виски, или она его с лихвой перепила недавно (скорее всего, второй вариант). Кью больше заботило выражение «тонкая шея».  
— Я бы с удовольствием посмеялась с Вами, 007, если бы на моем месте был бы кто-то другой, — устало сказала Кью, привычным жестом приподняв пальцами очки и потерев переносицу.— Мой поступок не смахивает на поведение взрослого адекватного человека, можете засмеять меня в этом плане, у Вас это хорошо получается. Просто… Вы, Ваше поведение, стиль, вкусы и предпочтения заставляют меня думать, что Вы… мой типаж.  
Хакер вздохнула, ожидая приговора, и готова была зажмурить глаза, но затянувшееся молчание вкупе с любопытством заставили Кью снова обратить взгляд в сторону 007, чтобы заметить минутное удивление в глазах агента.  
Джефф готова к привычному «извини», «прощай» и не дай Бог к «я попрошу М заменить мне квартирмейстера», но вместо этого Бонд спрашивает:  
— Ты уверена, что понимаешь, чего хочешь? Ты прекрасно знаешь мое досье. И ничем хорошим мои романы не заканчиваются. Ты слишком юна.  
— То есть в первую встречу Вас, Бонд, беспокоило не только возможное отсутствие опыта, но и высокая вероятность того, что я окажусь в гробу после интрижки с Вами? — ухмыльнулась Кью, неосознанно потянувшись к креслу, где восседала 007.  
— Не нарывайся, Кью, — пригрозила агент с двумя нулями, хотя тон, с каким эти слова были произнесены, так и подначивал хакера продолжить провокацию.  
— И просто Джейн, без выкания. После признания в любви можно не сохранять официоз.  
— Я не говорила, что люблю тебя, — слабо возразила хакер, сев на пол прямо перед ней по-турецки. Бонд поддакнула ей головой, как будто она сейчас разговаривала с неумело врущим ребенком.  
— Кью, я не церемонюсь со своими партнерами. Я люблю завязывать глаза, связывать руки, лишать возможности касаться меня, оставлять свои следы, и это не только легкие засосы, но и синяки, красные полосы и царапины. Ты еще маленькая для этого, — говорит 007 и, если это должно быть угрозой для Кью, то это не сработало, потому что хакер усмехается:  
— Но я не маленькая для того, чтобы слушать, что ты обычно делаешь со своими партнерами. Забавно, — а потом добавляет еще, — Мое имя Джефф, вдруг пригодится.  
И затем аккуратно оглаживает ногу Бонд. 007 смотрит на своего квартирмейстера сверху вниз, наблюдает как та целует нос ее туфли, а затем осторожно скользит губами по икрам вверх, оставляя дорожку из влажных поцелуев. Кью сейчас на грани счастья, но ей оно кажется хрупким, и поэтому тщательно старается не напортачить, лаская губами и пальцами невероятно изящные ноги агента. Джефф кажется, что проходит вечность, прежде чем она слышит над своей головой вздох, а властная рука отрывает ее от желанного тела и крепкие, длинные пальцы обхватывают подбородок.  
— Ты глупая девчонка, — цедит сквозь зубы Джейн, — У тебя еще есть время отказаться до того, как ты окажешься в спальне подо мной. Откажись сейчас, и я сделаю вид, что ничего не было.  
Конечно, Кью не отказывается, оставляя целомудренный поцелуй на большом пальце, когда Джейн пытается убрать свою руку от ее лица. Это становится последней каплей.  
Кью отдается Бонд целиком: приглашающе выгибается, показывая места, куда еще можно укусить, хотя нетронутого места уже нет; двигает бедрами в унисон пальцам, грубо толкающихся в нее, и терпит боль, потому что такого траха у нее не было никогда и не будет никогда в жизни; соглашается с каждым грязным словцом агента, повторяет с криком, что она ненасытная девчонка, дрянь, даже шлюха, но вместе с этим добавляет «О, Боже, не останавливайся». Зуд на расцарапанной спине, боль от проникновения, ноющая ломота в плечах от того, что Бонд заламывает ей руки — все это меркнет перед нарастающим с каждым толчком удовольствием. А еще Кью доставляет удовлетворение то, что она — самая молодая пассия в списке 007. И хакеру хочется выделиться еще сильнее, потакая всем желаниям агента, вставая в любые позы, раздвигая ноги и не произнося ни звука недовольства — только громкие стоны.  
Поэтому, когда Бонд наматывает на шею хакера злополучный шарф, Кью ничего не имеет против, позволяя 007 стягивать два конца шарфа до предела. Джефф ловит воздух губами и закашливается, видя перед собой искры и ловя кайф от странной пытки. Джейн повторяет так несколько раз, которые сопровождаются громкими шлепками по ягодицам после, а перед тем, как Кью кончает, квартирмейстер слышит едва различимый среди стонов треск ткани. 007 вытаскивает резким движением пальцы и уходит мыть ладони, заставляя Бутройт чувствовать пустоту и незаполненность. Однако Джейн возвращается в постель и безмолвно раздвигает ноги, приглашая Кью. Хакер не может отказать.  
Джейн неторопливо, почти любовно перебирает темные кудри Кью и любуется багровыми засосами и налившимися синяками, пока хакер водит языком по половым губам, оставляя влажные узоры на коже.  
— Ты все еще считаешь меня своим типом? — спрашивает Бонд с придыханием.  
— Определенно, — кратко отвечает Бутройт, практикуясь в спартанской лаконичности.—Только мне очень жаль шарф.  
Хакер косится в сторону изорванной ткани, но отодвигаться и подбирать ее не собирается.  
— Плевать, — тянет Бонд, растягивая «е» и «а», —Шарф — только повод.  
«Шарф — только повод», — повторяет у себя в голове Кью и продумывает очередной план кражи бондовской вещи. И, может быть, к зиме Бутройт получит право носить вещи своей «той самой», которая намного лучше блондинок из фильмов прошлого века.


End file.
